Tough Enough
by dragonpearlz
Summary: A flu sweeps through Hogwarts, and Snape needs to make the cure. But, is he tough enough to do it sick? No pairints.


Title: Tough Enough

Title: Tough Enough

Author: Unicornpearlz

Rating: PG

To: Silentdreamer789

Summary: A flu virus is sweeping through Hogwarts and hits the teachers the hardest.

The great hall echoed with coughs, sneezes and sniffling, but Umbridge's crisp voice slivered through them all.

"Due to the severity of this outbreak, and at the requests of your parent, you will be sent home until the worst is over."

A great cry of surprise rant out throughout the students, and Severus grabbed his head. It had been throbbing since he woke up, but when he went to see Poppy for a dose of Pepper-Up he was informed that she – along with the entire supply of Pepper-Up – had gone on a service mission with Doctors Around the World.

"However," Umbridge's voice was sickly sweet and perfectly stern, "if your parents do not request that you return home, then you will remain here, and classes will remain in session. We can't afford to lose time with the O.W.Ls approaching."

The students, as well as the teachers, groaned. Minerva blew her dripping nose quietly. Informed of the 'Poppy Situation' she leaned over to Snape. "Severus, you don't suppose you could brew some Pepper-Up for the staff, do you? Ktich!"

Severus looked at her icily. The light in the great hall was quickly turning his headache into a migraine. "I will try," he answered.

"Etchoo! Assshoo! Etchoo! Eessho! Etew! Eitroo! Effshkoo! Etchoo! Assheww!" Flintwick sneezed in rapid succession causing the book he was levitating to burse into flames. As the ashes fell on his few remaining students, it ticked his nose horrendously. "Eketsheeww!"

"Bless you," the students said in broken unison.

As he blew his nose one of the student raised her hand.

"Yes Abby?"

"Professor, do you need someone to escort you to the infirmary?"

"Thank you, no. I'll be – **Akeshew!**" The sneeze was so hard it doubled the man over. "Just let me rest for a minute, and we'll continue," he requested, sitting heavily in his chair.

Severus cleared his throat harshly. "Today we will learn to make Pepper-Up," his told his remaining students. This is an easy potion to make, and I'm sure you can all master it. He cleared his throat again. Hopefully, this would give him the time he needed to brew a proper batch, and maybe a student's batch would even be usable. He wasn't holding his breath, but he was hopeful when he noticed Neville was still in class. He couldn't understand how someone so good with herbs could be so bad with potions.

"Can any-," his nose started to tickle. "Can anyone tell me the ingredients for Pepper-Up?"

Neville raised his hand.

Severus pointed at him, blinking back the tears that were welling in his eyes, from holding the sneeze back."

"Pepper-Up's main ingredient is Peppermint. The secondary herbs, essences, and oils bring out and add to the healing properties of the base herb. Lavender, eucalyptus, yling ylang, lemon balm, chamomiles, and cinnamon."

"Very good. Keplessh!"

"Bless you, sir," Neville whispered.

Snape shot him an icy glare, but said nothing.

"Professor McGonagall, come quick!" Two fourth years came rushing into her class as she was trying to each transfigurations.

"Kelly, Melanie, what is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"It's Professor Trelawney. She's passed out."

"Everybody, go back to your houses, and wait there until your teachers come to get you. Kelly, Melanie, can you please go around to each class and give them this?" she asked holding up a rolled piece of parchment with her seal.

"Yes ma'am!" they said as they left horridly.

Within the hour the students were in their respective houses and the teachers and Umbridge were in the infirmary.

"I just wanted to let you all know," Umbridge started.

"Hek-ha-chuM!"

"Bless you, Professor Snape. I wanted to let you all know that Professor Trelawney has been taken to St. Mangos for a mysterious illness." She smiled at the irony, but saw that nobody else was, so she continued, "She is expected to recover well."

"Hep-e-keshew!"

"Bless you Professor Flintwick. I have told the ministry that the school continues to run smoothly, and have assured them that any teacher unable to maintain the dignity of their post will be released."

"Heh-ha-Churm!"

"Bless you again, Professor Snape. Now, I know you're without Poppy for a few weeks, but it's nothing that you all can't handle."

Snape wrapped his robes around him tighter and rose to his feet. "Mrs. Umbridge, I'm sure you can understand that it would be in the best interest of the students - ."

"What I understand, Professor Snape, is that Albus Dumbledore chose to put his faith in a death eater and put children under his watch, because he believes in your talents. Well, I don't know what he knows of your talents, but until I can find other cause, you're working here, and unless you're not strong enough to maintain the dignity of your post, I highly suggest that you continue working at it."

Unable to control it, he twisted away from her. "Heh-kashutm!"

"I bid you all a good day," Umbridge said, and walked out.

After she left is when the real talking began.

"Hessh! Well that was rude," McGonnagall stated.

"Bless you. There has to be a way we can get the time we need to rest," Professor Spout added.

"I cannot teach another class – kesstechew! Hasshew!" said Flintwick.

"Professor, you're welcomed down in my hut, if you need," Hagrid offered.

"Severus, will you be able to make the Pepper-Up?" Minerva asked.

"Hetkeskum! Exxschtum! Etpreshstm!" Severus sneezed violently. The final sneeze kept him doubled over in his chair. He felt a well meaning hand rub his back, which he promptly shook off. He was not weak, and he didn't need to be coddled. What he needed was for his head to stop swimming.

Slowly he lifted his head back up. "It'll …heh-he ketchum! Excuse me. It'll get made," he promised. Unable to sweep out of the room, he carefully walked out instead. He could feel his temperature rising and he was loath to stand in front of a boiling pot for the next 3 hours, but it was what he would do anyway.

As the rest of the teachers, filed out, and Hagrid brought Professor Flintwick to his hut, Professor Spout caught up with Severus to discuss another option.

No sooner had Severus launched into a full coughing fit than there was a tentative knock on his door.

He swung the door open to reveal Neville – stark white with terror. He motioned him in and over to the counter where he had been mincing the herbs.

Neville too a deep breath. Professor Sprout had told him that Professor Snape wasn't feeling well and needed help making the Pepper-Up potion. The is of the utmost discretionary importance. He winced has he heard the coughs that wracked his Professors body.

Taking up the knife he began to mince the herbs. He was finished almost before the coughs released their hold on Snape.

"Here," he said, pouring cup of water.

"Yes, thank you," Snape replied gruffly.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll bring you the ingredients so that you can see them."

Snape nodded. "Heh-Ketchum!" he sneezed so hard Neville jumped.

"Bless you, sir."

Snape blew his nose loudly in reply. "Thangs."

True to his word, Neville brought over every herb, and consulted Snape for every decision. But, what suppressed Snape was his competence. Neville knew exactly what he was doing and worked more deftly and efficiently than he had ever seen in the classroom.

Finally, the potion was finished.

"Bottoms up," Neville told him, handing him the vile.

He felt the auto-immune response almost instantly.

"Heh-kesshoo! Etchsso! Eps'rasso! Eshah! Atechaha!"

"You'd best be getting some rest, Professor. I'll go drop of the vials to those who need them."

Severus nodded, suddenly too exhausted to say much. "Thangs."

"For what, Professor? I was in the library all night."

The next day, the teachers were miraculously feeling better. Except one.

"Etchew!" Umbridge sneezed. "Minerva," she whined. "I feel perfectly dreadful. I'm sure we're going to have to cancel classes. Etchew!"

"Well, it's only a little head cold. It seems to last about two weeks. Unless, you're not strong enough to handle it."


End file.
